


Everything

by watchmegetobsessed



Series: Life with Kylo [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Slow Dancing, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchmegetobsessed/pseuds/watchmegetobsessed
Summary: You gave up on a lot of things to be with Kylo. You crave small, normal things like dancing sometimes and one day you take your chance before training and ask him to dance with you.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Series: Life with Kylo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616380
Kudos: 22





	Everything

Kylo is genuinely surprised when he finds you in the training gym one day. Usually he is the first one to arrive to set everything up for training, but not this time. You stand in the middle with an excited smile on your face as you watch him walk in, wearing his usual black attire that he always takes off for before starting the training. His cape is flowing smoothly behind him with each step he takes.

“What brings you here so early?” he questions, suspicion filling his eyes. He stops in front of you, but then walks past you and starts getting rid of the unnecessary clothing items, laying them down carefully on the table.

“I had an idea.”

“An idea about what?”

“You’ve taught me something and I thought I could teach you something too.”

He stops and turning his head he glances at you over his shoulder, still not quite sure what you are trying to indicate.

“What do you exactly want to teach me?”

You try to ignore the slight arrogance in his tone, like you have nothing to teach him, it’s just the way he is, fearful or new things he doesn’t know anything about, but you are eager to have this experience with him.

Walking over to your bag on the floor at the side you reach into it, his eyes curiously following your every move. When you find what you’ve been looking for you walk back to him and set the small device down to the table.

“I got this the last time you let me go to Jakku with you. It’s playing some kind of music, can’t tell what kind exactly, but I like it.”

He stares down at your music machine with skeptical eyes as you turn it on and the rhythmical music starts playing, filling the whole gym with the melody.

“I want to dance with you,” you finally admit and his eyes quickly flicker to you.

“I don’t dance,” he immediately declares and you see his jaw flexing.

“And I didn’t fight until you asked me to. I’m just asking for ten minutes, please!”

“I said I don’t dance. I’m a leader, Y/N, I can’t be swaying around instead of training.”

“It’s not instead of training, we still have some time until we usually start!” you beg for him.

“This is not up for discussion. Turn it off, we are starting,” he orders raising his tone and you know you have no chance to change his mind, though it hurts you how he couldn’t do this one little thing for you.

Life on the starkiller base is not easy, having guards around you at all times, leaving only just when Kylo approves it, you have given up pretty much everything to be with him, and you would do it again without a doubt. But sometimes you just wish you could have normal moments others get to experience in the galaxy. Like dancing with the man you love.

Tears are stinging your eyes as you switch the machine off and grabbing the lightsaber you usually use you take your spot in the middle, waiting for him to join you and start the training. Standing in front of you he stares into your eyes and you hold your gaze, let him look deep into you, like he always does when he is trying to figure you out. He presses his lips together seeing a tear roll down your cheek and for a moment you think he is going to burst out on you, telling you how this is not the attitude of a fighter and emotions should be kept outside of training. His chest is rising and falling rapidly as you are waiting for the inevitable, but it never happens.

Instead, he lets out a frustrated sigh, stepping closer he tosses his lightsaber to the side, he cups your face in his palm and gently wipes your tears off your skin with his thumbs as you stare up at him with shaking lips.

“I’m sorry for being so harsh with you. I didn’t intend to make you cry, I’m just…”

He doesn’t finish, but you know exactly what he was saying. He is just still learning how to care about and love someone so much and you actually feel the same, only your background in life has taught you a lot more about this feeling. He has to fight different demons than you and you love him for even trying.

“I know,” you whisper letting your lightsaber fall to the ground so you can put your hands over his. “It’s okay.”

His apology means a lot to you and honestly, it’s enough for you to forget about the whole idea about dancing. You have to understand there are some things that he just will never do.

“Turn the music back on,” he suddenly tells you and your eyes go wide staring up at him.

“You don’t have to, I understa—“

“I want to give you everything you want,” he cuts you off. “You deserve it for everything you did and do for me. So I’ll try.”

You crack a smile and kiss his lips shortly before running over to the machine and turning the music back on. When you return to him, he is standing stiffly, obviously intimidated in the situation. Stopping in front of him you take his hands and put them on your waist.

“Okay, just try to relax. No one is here, it’s just you and me,” you say remembering how you started when you first trained together. He made sure you knew everything is staying between the two of you. He nods, eyes fixed on your body as he waits for the next thing.

You slide your hands up to his broad shoulders and pull him close to you, so your bodies touch, creating some intimacy.

“Do you hear the rhythm of the music?” you ask and he focuses for a moment before nodding.

“I do.”

“Great. Try to follow it. I’ll lead.”

You start swaying to the melody, just moving from side to side, patiently waiting for him to get used to it. At first he easily falls out of the rhythm, barely even moving his body, but the more you try and tell him what to do, the better he gets.

“Okay, let’s switch up the hands,” you smile at him.

You bring one of his hands up to your back so his arms can support yours while your hold his other on about shoulder height on the side. He curiously eyes everything you do, nervously trying his best to do as he is told.

“And now just do the same, follow me,” you whisper as you let your head rest on his shoulder.

The two of you slowly sway around in the middle of the room, sharing this intimate and peaceful moment together, forgetting about everything and everyone outside the room.

“I’m sorry you don’t get to live the life you imagined for yourself,” he speaks up after a while. Lifting your head you lean back a little so you can look into his eyes.

“I wanted a life with the person I love. And I love you.”

“But does it worth it?” he asks, but you can hear the real question behind it.

_Do I worth it?_

You stop dancing and bringing your hands up you cup his face in your palms as you smile at him.

“Yes. Yes it does.”

Exhaling sharply he closes his eyes, resting his forehead against his for a few seconds before kissing you softly.

The song ends and the machine doesn’t start another one, it’s just quiet static noise coming from it now.

“Thank you for dancing with me,” you smile at him kissing his lips shortly again and he just nods as a reply. “I’m ready to train now,” you chuckle walking over to the device and turning it off. When you turn around you see your lightsaber flying in your direction and you catch it in the air and turn it on immediately. By this moment he has his own in his hands as well, looking deadly in your eyes and you know romantic time is over.

It’s time to fight.


End file.
